


Worth It

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: “You won’t know until you try? And, to be fair, I really don’t think Vanille and Fang are together--but I do think that if you don’t say something, she’s going to get swept up off her feet by Fang when you least expect it.” Serah shrugged before giving Lightning a quick hug and running off to join Vanille and the others.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am thirsty for my rarepair.

“You’re staring again.”

“Huh?”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes and smirked. “Lightning, you’re  _ staring  _ at Vanille again.”

“I’m not staring at Vanille. And, plus, Hope and Fang are with her, Serah.”

“Oh,  _ come on _ ! You can’t expect me to fall for that excuse, do you?”

Lightning opened her mouth to retaliate but realized that nothing could get past her little sister so she shut her mouth and remained silent. Serah smiled smugly and gave Lightning a pat on the back.

“You like her, don’t you?”

Again, Lightning said nothing, so Serah continued.

“Why don’t you just… Tell her? Stop hiding away and admiring her from afar.” She looked out at Vanille laughing with Fang and Hope. “It’s a little creepy, to be honest.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Lightning hissed, her gaze set on the small scuff on her boots.

“Then  _ please _ , by  _ all means _ ,” Serah scoffed, rolling her eyes. “ _ Enlighten me _ , dear sister, on what I clearly don’t understand.”

The older of the two frowned. Her brows furrowed together that caused wrinkles on her forehead. She tried to explain it in a way that would make sense to her sister, but everything that ran through her head ended up sounding like one excuse after another. In the end, she gave up trying to come up with a solid explanation and turned her heels to leave. Serah, who noticed her sister’s change in mood, ran after her.

“Hey, hey. I’m sorry if I hit a nerve, but I just want you to be happy! And…” Serah glanced back at where Vanille was. “You seem really happy when you’re around Vanille.”

“She’s like that in general: she’s optimistic, hopeful, bright, of  _ course _ anyone would get a sense of happiness when they’re around her.”

“Okay… Yes, but you seem more mellow with her; less  _ ‘moody brooding teenager phase’ _ , you know?”

Lightning turned around and eyed Serah, her brows raised and her face disgruntled.

“I’m not moody or brooding.”

“Sure you’re not.”

Lightning huffed and rolled her eyes.

“You two are cute together. You both balance each other out perfectly. She brings out a different side of you that not even  _ I’ve  _ seen! And I’m your  _ sister _ !”

“Okay, so, say I  _ do  _ tell her. What then? She’s obviously with Fang so she’ll turn me down and I end up looking like a fool.”

“How do you know Vanille and Fang are like,  _ together _ together?”

Lightning threw her hands in the air, groaned, and turned back around where she saw Fang picking Vanille up bridal style and Vanille giggling. Lightning cocked her head to the side.

“They’re more intimate with each other. They constantly sacrificed themselves for each other whenever we’re in battle. They, they have  _ history _ , Serah! History that no one should be allowed to come between. They’re fit for each other, practically soulmates.”

Serah was quiet for a while, which was unnerving for Lightning since  _ she  _ was supposed to be the quiet sister. She kept staring at Fang and Vanille having fun, but her eyes always ended up landing on Vanille. Her soft ginger curls bouncing with every movement she made. The soft pink lips that glistened whenever the bubbly girl licked her lips. The way her eyes shone like an iridescent jewel under the sunlight. Lightning’s mind seemed to love tormenting her as she suddenly remembered all the small interactions she’s had with Vanille.

The small one-sided conversations she’d have (Vanille being the one that talks the most). The way Vanille was amazed at Lightning’s fighting and survival skills. The time Vanille made everyone in the group a flower crown and went out of her way to find her sitting up on a cliff to put the flower crown on her head. The playfulness in her voice whenever she jokes about anything really. Lightning couldn’t help but smile as her memories replayed in her head over and over again.

“You’re smiling.”

“Oh, shut up. I told you. It’s never going to happen.”

“You won’t know until you try? And, to be fair, I really don’t think Vanille and Fang are together--but I  _ do  _ think that if you don’t say something, she’s going to get swept up off her feet by Fang when you least expect it.” Serah shrugged before giving Lightning a quick hug and running off to join Vanille and the others.

Lightning just stared, at nothing in particular (okay well, maybe Vanille again) and tried to decipher what her sister had just said. Fang and Vanille weren’t together? Okay, maybe she had been jumping to conclusions, but that still doesn’t mean that it won’t happen. Fang had more game than Lightning, so it was right of her to have assumed that Fang and Vanille were together. Plus, like she told Serah, they both have history together, a  _ lot  _ of history. Who’s to say that Vanille doesn’t feel the same? Maybe they were one of those “friends to loves” couples that Serah kept talking about. There was no way Lightning would be able to compete with that.

But…

If Serah was right, and that they really aren’t together, and that maybe Vanille wasn’t even aware of Fang’s feelings… Maybe she had a chance?

Lightning replayed her memories again, ones involving just the two of them, ones involving them with the group, and ones involving them with Fang somewhere in the background. Most of their interactions, Vanille always seemed to blush or get flustered whenever Lightning looked at her.

Suddenly, with some random surge of bravery, Lightning made her way over to Vanille. Her head held high and her eyes locked on the cute ginger with a voice that could cause cavities. As she got closer, Fang had noticed her presence and stepped in front of Vanille. Lightning pursed her lips and fought off the small pounding of jealousy inside of her. Hope, Vanille, and Serah stopped what they were doing and watched.

“I need to talk to you,” Lightning said as she looked directly at Vanille, not even caring that Fang was in the way.

“What do ya want with her?” Fang asked, though her tone of voice barely sounded like a sincere question.

“I just need to talk to her.”

Fang was just about to refute but Vanille’s hand gently placed itself on Fang’s forearm. She looked up at the brunette with those soft green eyes that always seemed to melt Lightning’s cold exterior.

“It’s okay, Fang.” She said softly. Fang’s entire face scrunched up, her eyes narrowed with concern and her lips pressed into a thin line. Vanille just smiled and that seemed to cause Fang to cave in.

“Fine, okay, go. But if you hurt her, I’ll be comin’ for your head.”

“Fang!” Vanille chided.

“Don’t worry, I have no intentions of hurting Vanille.” Lightning replied calmly. Fang nodded curtly and stepped back. With that out of the way, Lightning and Vanille walked off to somewhere secluded so they could be alone.

Vanille was humming a small little tune while Lighting went over what she wanted to say to the girl in her head. Once they were far enough from everyone else, Lightning turned around and faced Vanille, looking directly into her eyes. Vanille quirked a brow and tilted her head to the side, unsure of what was happening.

“Lightning?”

“I like you.”

It took a couple of seconds but Vanille beamed up at Lightning.

“I like you too!”

However, Lightning was unsure if Vanille understood what she meant so she tried again, only, clearer this time.

“I mean… I like you, as in: I have feelings for you, I want to hold you, kiss you, to have you by my side… That kind of like.”

This time, Vanille was very certain on what Lightning meant. She made an “o” shape with her mouth and her cheeks flushed pink, matching the colour of her halter top.

Lightning smiled down at Vanille, who was probably still processing what had just happened. She couldn’t blame the girl, her confession came out of nowhere. Not to mention the fact that during their interactions and their travels together, Lightning had never shown that she was also interested in Vanille.

“I… I mean… I’m really flattered Lightning. But, are you sure? Are you sure you like me like that?” She asked, her green eyes lifted to meet her own blue ones. 

Lightning paused for a moment. Her logical and rational side was telling her that this will inevitably change the game, the team dynamic, moving forward. But her heart and gut were telling her to take this chance.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure.” She answered. Lightning reached her hand out and cupped Vanille’s soft puffy red cheeks. 

Within a split second, Vanille beamed and jumped into Lightning’s arms. It took the older girl by surprise but she managed to catch Vanille without stumbling over her feet or falling onto the ground.

“W-wha?”

Vanille’s arms were around Lightning’s neck and her head resting against the taller girl’s chest. Lightning was highly confused by what was happening right now but her confusion took a backseat when she felt a surge of reassurance. She gently placed her hands on Vanille’s hips and relished at the moment.

A moment passes and Vanille lifts her head and looks up at Lightning with a large smile. Her cheeks rosy pink and her eyes glossed over.

“Finally!” Was all she said.

“What?”

Vanille giggled. “I was wondering when you were going to tell me!”

Lightning furrowed her brows. “You… You knew?”

“Mmhm!”

“How? When? I… I never even reciprocated or let my feelings be known when-”

“I had a feeling. Every time we talked, I could tell. Your body language softens up when you’re around me, you make sure you take notice of me or look at me when I talk with everyone in the group. Not to mention all the times you’d look at me when you think I wouldn’t notice.” At her explanation, it was Lightning’s turn to flush red.

“I… I didn’t know I was that obvious…” Lightning muttered quietly.

“I’m sure everyone else was unaware, but I’m really perceptive and good at picking up people’s feelings.”

“That… Makes sense.”

“So, what happens now?” Vanille tilted her head to the side, still watching Lightning with a curious glance.

Lightning shrugged. “I… Don’t know. To be honest, I was actually prepared for you to reject me and say that you were with Fang…”

Vanille reeled back. “Fang? What makes you say that?”

“You and Fang are close, you both came from the same time period, got transported here… You both have history with each other. And it really seemed like there was…  _ More  _ to your relationship with her that exceeded friendship.”

The ginger stepped back from Lightning’s hold, which Lightning frowned at, and hummed. She rocked back and forth on her feet as her lips pursed and her nose wrinkled.

“It’s true.” She said bluntly. Lightning felt like her insides were filled with cement, but Vanille continued. “We did have something, romantically. But that was all in the past. Everything changed, really. Nothing felt like how it used to be anymore, and I think she knows that too. We care for each other and love one another. But I think it’s different now. Or maybe not so much? Fang was always easy to read when it comes to emotions, you know! She never shied away from talking about how she feels.

“But ever since we joined up with everyone, with you, things became different. And I think she knows that what we had was all in the past. She’s actually just as perceptive as I am when it comes to people’s feelings… And… I guess she picked up on how  _ I  _ felt…” Vanille stepped closer to Lightning once again, although her body language and mood turned a completely one-eighty. 

Lightning was unsure about this side of Vanille that was in front of her at the moment, but if she was being completely honest, it kind of turns her on.

“How you felt?” It came out more as a statement rather than a question as the words tumbled out of Lightning’s lips.

Vanille smirked. She hooked her finger on Lightning’s collar and tugged her down closer to her level. Lightning obliged, wanting to know where this was going. Vanille’s lips were so close to Lightning’s ear that the taller one could feel the soft breath against the shell of her ear.

“How I felt about  _ you _ ,” Vanille whispered.

An electrifying shiver ran throughout Lightning’s body and she had half the mind to scoop Vanille up into her arms and start making out with her. However, she refrained from doing such an act (unless Vanille gave her the OK) and brought Vanille even closer that there was barely any space between their bodies.

“Well then,” Lightning started. “It was certainly worth it to stop being afraid and to just, tell you how I feel about you.”

A small smirk graced Vanille’s lips before she softly placed her lips upon Lightning’s.


End file.
